Mereel Skirata
Leutnant Null-7 oder N-7, genannt Mereel, war einer der sechs Null-ARCs in der Großen Armee der Republik. In seiner Tätigkeit für den Klon-Geheimdienst war er vor allem mit dem Aufspüren von Sicherheitslücken in der Verteidigung der Armee beschäftigt, indem er Schiffe der GAR kaperte, um im Anschluss dabei zu helfen, dieses in Zukunft zu vermeiden. Daneben war er der aktivste Null bei der Suche nach der kaminoanischen Chef-Klontechnikerin Ko Sai, die er im Privatauftrag von Kal Skirata jagte. Im Alter von zwei Jahren wurde Mereel, zusammen mit seinen Brüdern, vom Mandalorianer Sergeant Kal Skirata vor der Tötung durch die kaminoanische Qualitätskontrolle gerettet, die die Null-ARCs als "defekt" ansahen. Skirata nahm sie als seine Söhne in seine Obhut und bildete sie auf Kamino zu Spezialisten für verdeckte "schwarze" Operationen aus. Anders als reguläre Klonkrieger waren die Null-ARCs nur loyal Skirata gegenüber und befolgten ausschließlich seine Befehle und gehorchten niemandem sonst - nicht einmal den Befehlen von Jedi-Generälen. Biografie Kindheit Siehe hierzu: Null Advanced Recon Commando. Mereel war seit frühester Kindheit darum bemüht, Ordo dabei zu unterstützen, seine Brüder zu beschützen. So hatte er, als die Kaminoaner planten, die Nulls zu töten, Kal Skiratas im Stiefel versteckten Blaster hervorgezogen und ihn Ordo zugeworfen, damit dieser ihn auf Orun Wa richten konnte. Eine Eskalation konnte nur vermieden werden, weil Skirata einschritt und die Kinder an sich nahm. Zeitlebens bildeten er und Ordo ein besonders enges Team innerhalb der Nulls, auch wenn Mereel halb im Scherz betonte, dass Ordo immer Skiratas Liebling und dessen Nummer 1 sein würde. Klonkriege Mereel war, gemeinsam mit dem Null-Squad, an der Schlacht von Geonosis beteiligt, in der sie für Aufklärung und das Auffinden feindlicher Stellungen zuständig gewesen waren. Da Kal Skirata zeitgleich Kamino mit unbekanntem Ziel verlassen hatte, gab es niemanden mehr, der die Nulls kommandieren konnte und deshalb versuchte man, sie danach in Stasis zu versetzen, um sie aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Die Nulls hatten panische Angst davor und besetzten die HQ Baracke auf Coruscant. Jedi-General Iri Camas ließ schließlich Kal Skirata suchen, damit dieser die Soldaten zur Aufgabe überredete. Kal weigerte sich und bestand darauf, in die GAR aufgenommen zu werden und das Kommando über die Null-ARCs zu erhalten. Man stellte ihn schließlich als Sonder-Sicherheitsberater ein und übertrug ihm das gewünschte Kommando. Seitdem arbeiteten die Nulls als Clone Intelligence Units (MILINT) für den Klon-Geheimdienst. Im Gegensatz zu Ordo, der mit Skirata im Hauptquartier auf Coruscant blieb, war Mereel hauptsächlich "im Feld" im Einsatz. Neben dem Testen der eigenen Sicherheit erledigte er auch "schwarze", inoffizielle Aufträge wie Attentate. Von allen Nulls war er der Aktivste bei der Suche nach Ko Sai. Anti-Terror-Einsatz auf Coruscant Ein Jahr nach Geonosis nahm Mereel an einer größeren verdeckten Operation teil, in der er zusammen mit Ordo, Kal Skirata, Walon Vau, Etain Tur-Mukan, Bardan Jusik, Omega Squad und Delta Squad im Einsatz war. Ziel war es, eine Terror-Gruppe auf Coruscant ausfindig zu machen, die es offenbar auf Einrichtungen und Soldaten der GAR abgesehen hatte. Skirata arrangierte ein fingiertes Waffengeschäft und bot ihnen hochwertigen militärischen Sprengstoff an, den Ordo zuvor von der GAR "ausgeliehen" hatte - "verfeinert" von Mereel - und bekam so Kontakt zur Terrorzelle. Bei der Übergabe des Sprengstoffes konnten alle Terroristen bis hin zum "Kopf" der Organisation ausgeschaltet werden. Die Suche nach Ko Sai Wie alle seine Brüder war Mereel an der Jagd nach der Chef-Klontechnikerin Ko Sai beteiligt, die sie im Auftrag von Kal Skirata suchen und gefangennehmen sollten, um sie zu zwingen, die beschleunigte Alterung bei den Null ARCs und Skiratas Republic Commandos rückgängig zu machen. Mereel schleuste sich, als regulärer Klonsoldat getarnt, wiederholt auf Kamino ein, um dort nach Spuren der während der ersten Schlacht von Kamino desertierten Wissenschaftlerin zu suchen. thumb|right|Mereel (als Klonkrieger getarnt) undercover auf Kamino Schließlich gelang es ihm, den Hauptcomputer auf Kamino zu knacken und den gesamten Inhalt der Datenbanken herunterzuladen, selbst vermeintlich gelöschte Inhalte. Dabei wurde er fast enttarnt, weil es den Kaminoanern aufgefallen war, dass er sich länger als üblich an einem Terminal eingeloggt hatte. Mereel schob es auf "verzögerte Reaktionszeiten eines defekten HUDs" und konnte den Download auf diese Weise gerade rechtzeitig beenden. Ordo und Skirata, die im Orbit von Kamino gewartet hatten, holten ihn hoch und begannen noch vor Ort, die Daten auszuwerten. Hierbei kamen insbesondere die neusten Entschlüsselungscodes zum Einsatz, die Ordo von der Steuerfahnderin Besany Wennen, erhalten hatte. Null-5 Prudii und RC-3222, die gerade von Olanet zurückkehrten, wo sie eine Droidenfabrik sabotiert hatten, stießen hinzu und wurden Zeugen erstaunlicher Erkenntnisse: Die entwendeten Dateien beinhalteten die Holo-Aufzeichnung eines Gesprächs von Kanzler Palpatine mit Kamino-Premierminister Lama Su, aus dem sie erfuhren, dass offenbar keine weiteren Klone bestellt werden sollten. Zudem erfuhren sie von der Existenz bislang geheimgehaltener Klonanlagen auf Coruscant (die später die 501. Legion und die Schocktruppen hervorbringen sollten). Kombiniert mit Prudiis Erkenntnissen über deutlich geringere Droidenproduktionen als von der Propaganda behauptet, beschloss Kal Skirata, die Suche nach Ko Sai zu forcieren, da er plante, sich im Falle ungünstiger Kriegs-Entwicklungen (oder eines überraschenden Kriegsendes) mit seinen Nulls nach Mandalore abzusetzen. Die neuen Erkenntnisse und die Reaktion des Jedi-Rates auf die bisher gemeldeten Unstimmigkeiten machten den erfahrenen Soldaten mehr als skeptisch und misstrauisch. Von diesem Tag an suchten alle Null-ARCs gleichzeitig nach Ko Sai, während sie offiziell ihrer Tätigkeit für die SE Brigade nachgingen. Ende einer Jagd Während Ordo und Skirata ein unterwassertaugliches Schiff organisierten, spürte Mereel mit Hilfe seiner Kontakte den wahrscheinlichen Aufenthaltsort von Ko Sai auf. Alles deutete darauf hin, dass sie sich im tropischen Taucher- und Anglerressort Dorumaa versteckt hielt und dort in den Weiten des Ozeans ein neues Labor errichtet hatte. Gemeinsam mit Ordo, Skirata und Walon Vau mietete sich Mereel als Sportangler ein und begann mit der systematischen Untersuchung der Unterwasserwelt Dorumaas. Nachdem Ordo nach Qiilura abberufen wurde, war Mereel schließlich der einzige der Nulls, der tatsächlich an Ko Sais Gefangennahme teilnehmen konnte. Gemeinsam mit Skirata drang er in ihr Unterwasserlabor ein, dass von mandalorianischen Söldnern geschützt wurde und die sie zu ihrem Bedauern töten mussten. Auf dem Rückweg nahm Skirata Rüstungsteile aller gestorbenen Söldner mit, um sie ihren Clans zukommen zu lassen und ihnen auf diese Weise letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Als Mereel seiner früheren Peinigerin nach all den Jahren erstmals wieder gegenüberstand, kochte seine gesamte aufgestaute Wut und das erlittene Trauma in ihm hoch und er widerstand dem Bedürfnis, sie zu töten. Stattdessen überließ er Skirata das Gespräch, während er selbst Ko Sais gesamte Forschungsergebnisse aus dem Computer auf Speichersticks übertrug. Anschließend verminte er das Labor mit Sprengsätzen und half Skirata, die gefesselte Kaminoanerin an Bord ihres Schiffes zu bringen. Skirata überließ es ihm schließlich, das Labor per Fernzündung zu zerstören, was für den Null sehr befriedigend war. Eine widerspenstige Gefangene Ko Sai erwies sich als unkooperativ und weigerte sich, ihre Forschungen dazu zu nutzen, die beschleunigte Alterung der Klone rückgängig zu machen. Zudem war Mereel alles andere als erfreut, als Ordo mit der hochschwangeren Etain Tur-Mukan zu ihnen stieß, da er feststellen musste, dass man ihn nicht in das Geheimnis ihrer Schwangerschaft eingeweiht hatte. Er ließ seine Wut an Ordo aus, Skirata nahm jedoch die Verantwortung für das Verschweigen auf sich und weihte Mereel in die Hintergründe ein. left|60px Um Ko Sai zu brechen, dachte sich Mereel schließlich eine Finte aus: Ordo sollte vorgeben, ihre Forschungsergebnisse in einem Frustanfall vor ihrer aller Augen unwiderruflich zu zerstören. Da Skirata kein überzeugender Schauspieler war, wenn es um Schock ging, sollte er ebenfalls nicht eingeweiht werden. Ordo protestierte zuerst, weil es für ihn eine furchtbare Vorstellung war, Skirata auf diese Weise zu enttäuschen und ihm diese Katastrophe vorzuspielen - die Rettung der Klone war schließlich der ganze Lebensinhalt des alten Ausbilders geworden. Dann ließ er sich jedoch von Mereels Argumenten überzeugen und zerstörte die Chips, die Mereel ihm vor den Augen der anderen aushändigte, mit seinem Blaster. Wie geplant hatte es den gewünschten Effekt und sowohl Ko Sai als auch Kal Skirata waren am Boden zerstört. In der Folgezeit musste Mereel wiederholt auf seinen Bruder einreden, damit er die Fassade vor ihrem Vater - der sie in der Zwischenzeit formal und nach mandalorianischem Brauch adoptiert hatte - aufrecht erhielt. Gemeinsam mit den anderen reiste Mereel nach Kyrimorut auf Mandalore, wo sich Skiratas versteckte Basis befand. Dort richteten sie Ko Sai ein kleines Labor ein, damit sie ihre Forschungen wieder aufnehmen konnte. Als es Etain Tur-Mukan gelang, die Kaminoanerin mit dem Versprechen auf Stammzellen ihres neugeborenen Kindes zu ködern, mussten die Nulls das Schauspiel nicht länger aufrecht erhalten und sie konnten Skirata in ihr Täuschungsmanöver einweihen. Fasziniert verfolgte Mereel die letzte Phase der Schwangerschaft der Jedi und war begeistert von dem Baby Venku. Er versprach, als dessen Onkel jederzeit als Sitter zur Verfügung zu stehen und studierte es staunend, kaum glaubend, dass er auch einmal so klein gewesen war. Als Ko Sai nach Venkus Geburt Selbstmord beging, zerhackten Mereel, Ordo und ihr Bruder Jaing ihre Leiche gemeinsam in einem Schuppen, was für sie ein befreiender und reinigender Akt war, mit dem sie ihr Trauma endlich zu überwinden hofften. Ein neuer Plan Skirata heckte Zusammen mit Ordo, Jaing und Mereel auf Mandalore einen neuen Plan aus. Sie wollten dass Gefängniss von Dr. Uthan ausfindig machen und sie zu einem günstigen Zeitpunkt aus dem Gefängniss zu befreien. Die Wissenschaftlerin sollte dann Ko Sai's Arbeit übernehmen und ein Genom gegen die beschleunigte alterung der Klone ausfindig zu machen. Bis zum Zeitpunkt sollten alle Nulls ihren normalen Dienst in der SE-Brigade weiterführen. Familientreffen Einige Monate dannach bat Kal alle seine 6 adoptiv Söhne auf das Versorgungsschiff Redeemer das über Thyferra stationier war zu sich. Bevor sie feierten erzählte Skirata den Nulls, das einer seiner richtigen Söhne ihm erzählt hatte dass seine Tochter Ruusaan Skirata verschwunden war. Sie versprachen Seine Tochter zu finden, da sie ein Familienmitglied war und sie ihren Vater nicht aberkannt hatte wie ihre Brüder. Jaing und Kom'rk erzählten das Grivous auf Utapau sei und dass es tatsächlich keine Billionen Droiden gibt. Dannach gingen sie zur Offiziersmesse und bestellten zur feier des Tages Nerfsteak und gönnten sich ein paar Gläser chandrilianischen Weins. Kurz darauf kam ein Fähnrich, ein Nichtklon, zum Tisch an dem Skirata und die Nulls sitzten und sich beschwerte das hier keine Unteroffiziere, wie A'den, in der Messe sein durften. Zum Missfallen von den Nulls, vor allem von Ordo sprach er sie mit "Klon" an. Ordo knöpfte sich ihn vor und sagte er solle ihn mit Captain ansprechen, zitierte ihm eine Vorschrift der GAR die besagte dass Offiziere Gäste in die Messe einladen durften. Außerdem sollte er sich bei Skirata entschludigen das der Fähnrich ihn als Hilfsarbeiter bezeichntet hatte. Dieser verweigerte und Ordos reaktion darauf war eine Kopfnuss auf die Nase des Fähnrichs, die dadurch gebrochen wurde. Der Fähnrich, ein Mann namens Luszgoti, wurde darauf von Ordo gepackt und sagte abermals er solle sich bei Sergant Skirata entschludigen. Aus Angst vor weiteren Schlägen entschludigte er sich und lief dannach aus der Offiziersmesse richtung Medizinischen Bereiches. Die anderen Nichtklonoffiziere beklatschten Ordo, aus dem Grund das Fähnrich Luszgoti schon immer Vorlaut war und dass er das Verdient hat. Dannach stoßten Mereel, Prudii, Jaing, A'den, Kom'rk und Kal Skirata auf Ordo an und feierten noch einige Stunden weiter. Dannach machte er immer wieder Besuche bei Fi um dessen Fortschritte zu beobachten. Außerdem machte er weiter Vorbereitungen für die Flucht nach Mandalore und Stationierte das Schiff von Kal, die Aay'han in dem Unterirdischen Wasserreservoir auf Coruscant, dass nicht Weit weg von Laseemas neuem Arpatment lag, um eine schnelle Flucht zu ermöglichen. Flucht nach Mandalore Kurz nach der Schlacht von Coruscant brachte er Sull und Spar, die sich der Gruppe angeschlossen haben um Skirata zu helfen seine Tochter sowie Dr. Uthan aus den Gefängnissen zu befreien. Sowie die Wissenschaftlerinn und Arla Fett, die sie zusammen mit Uthan aus einer Nerfenklinik in Coruscant befreit haben nach Mandalore. Mereel blieb, unter Anweisung von Skirata, auf Mandalore und wartete dort bis der Rest des Clans dort eintraf. Als diese ankamen erfuhr er vom Tod von Etain Tur-Mukan sowie das Darman und Niner nicht mitkamen, weil Niner durch einen Jedi verletzt wurde und Darman seinen Bruder nicht im Stich lassen konnte. Er trauerte mit den anderen um Etain und versuchte zusammen mit Jaing Kontakt zu Dar und Niner aufzunehmen. Dort stoßten die Beiden auf ein Problem da die Republik, die schon in das Galaktische Imperium umgewandelt wurde, ihr System und alle Zugangscodes geändert hatte. Mereel und Jaing versuchten vergeblich sich in das System einzuhacken. Mereel wollte sie wenn es keine andere Lösung gäbe selbst von Coruscant wegbringen. Er kümmerte sich mit den anderen um Kad um das Versprechen ,welches er Etain gab, einzuhalten. Persönlichkeit Mereel galt, wie alle Null-ARCs, als psychopathisch, verhaltensgestört und unberechenbar. Allerdings wurde er als für einen Null "erstaunlich geduldig" beschrieben. Zudem hatte er einen großen Sinn für Humor und ein ebenso großes Herz für alle Klone, die er als seine Brüder betrachtete. Dies schloss sogar die Alpha ARCs ein, mit denen die Null-ARCs seit jeher gewisse Differenzen hatten. Mereel war gesellig und unterhielt andere Klone durch Albernheiten (wie das Rezitieren von Schimpfwörtern in 40 Sprachen), um sie von ihrer oft düsteren Situation abzulenken. Auch sprang er in die Bresche, wenn einer von ihnen mit unangenehmen Fragen haderte - wie Clone-Trooper CT-5108/8843 "Corr", der sich fragte, was mit ihm geschehen würde, wenn der Krieg vorüber war. Mereel war oft undercover unterwegs, jedoch mischte er sich - im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder Null-11 "Ordo" nicht nur unter die regulären Klonkrieger, sondern sogar unter Zivilisten. Dazu verwendete er eine Reihe von Tarnungen, wie blondierte Haare oder mit Irisfarbe gefärbte Augen. Er bewegte sich deutlich unbefangener als z.B. Ordo jenseits der Armee und stand dem Leben insgesamt aufgeschlossener gegenüber. Es hieß, dass er an allen Orten, die er im Rahmen seiner verdeckten Ermittlungen besuchte, regen Anteil am "sozialen Leben", genauer gesagt, dem Nachtleben nahm. Als er später Trooper Corr unter seine Fittiche nahm und mit ihm zu verschiedenen Planeten reiste, weihte er ihn ebenfalls in die nächtlichen Vergnügungen ein, die die "normale" Welt ihnen bot. thumb|left|Kal Skirata Seine Spezialität waren Chemie und Sprengstoffe, die er besser als jeder andere seiner Brüder mixen und "verfeinern" konnte. Während des Anti-Terror-Einsatzes auf Coruscant (vgl. hierzu Omega Squad für weitere Details) hatte er den von Ordo aus den Armee-Beständen entwendeten Sprengstoff durch eine besondere Technik manipuliert, so dass er die Terroristen in die Luft jagen würde, sobald sie einen metallischen Gegenstand wie z.B. einen Zünder hineinsteckten und dadurch eine Elektrolyt-Reaktion auslösten. Genauso wie seine Brüder, war Mereel bedingungslos loyal Kal Skirata gegenüber, den er als seinen Vater ansah. Er war hochintelligent (seine Intelligenz lag um 35% höher als die der regulären Klone) und hatte ein eidetisches Gedächtnis. Auch seine muskulare Struktur war durch die kaminoanischen genetischen Veränderungen leicht verbessert, was zu einem massiveren Körperbau als der der regulären Klonkrieger führte. Sein perfektes Gedächtnis führte dazu, dass er sich - wie alle Nulls - auch an alle traumatischen Erfahrungen seiner Kindheit erinnerte. Selbst seine vorgeburtliche Zeit in den Klonzylindern war ihm noch im Gedächtnis. Dieses Gedächtnis wurde von den Nulls nicht unbedingt als Segen empfunden, aber sie trösteten sich damit, dass sie auf diese Weise wussten, woher ihre Ängste und Probleme kamen, die sie noch im Erwachsenenalter hatten. Mereel war benannt nach Jaster Mereel, einem legendären mandalorianischen Anführer, Krieger und Reformer aus dem mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieg. Sein Name war ihm von Kal Skirata gegeben worden. Er hatte eine Leidenschaft für "durchschlagende" Waffen; Seine bevorzugten Waffen waren der Z-6 Rotationsblaster und die Cip-Quad-Kanone. Zudem besaß er eine blaue mandalorianische Rüstung, die er trug, wenn er undercover als Mandalorianer tätig war. Die Farbe hatte jedoch, anders als bei vielen Mandalorianern üblich, keine tiefergehende Bedeutung oder sagte etwas über seine Mission aus, sondern er mochte einfach die Farbe. Quellen *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Omega Squad: Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Order 66 (Roman)'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''The History of the Mandalorians *''Attack of the Clones - Visual Dictionary'' Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Klonkrieger Kategorie:Null Advanced Recon Commandos Kategorie:Skirata-Clan en:Null-7